Writer
by ceragrai scarlet
Summary: Erza Scarlet, her life as a writer... please comment
1. Prologue

**Hi, this will be my first Fairy tail fanfic to be published in the net.. hope you guys like it.. and comment if i should continue this story.. :3**

**PROLOGUE**

****

**ERZA (POV)**

I am erza scarlet, 21 years old and I'm a freelance writer. I became well known within just a year in many companies, and most of this companies wants me to be their regular employee, but that only means, that I am forbidden to work for others. I know its a once in a life time opportunity as what they always say, but right now, I earn more on being a freelancer than the money they are offering me. So why waste it?

"Erza!"

I snap out of my daydream and look, only to see my boyfriend. We were in a dining table and right now, he is sitting opposite of me, facing me with his eyes begging for something.

"Erza, I've been trying to call you,"

"Oh sorry jellal, I was thinking," I said, and gone back on typing in my laptop.

"Really? I didn't notice," he said sarcastically.

"Erza?" He called

"Hmmm.." I said

"Can we-"

"No,

"But-"

"No,"

There where silence.

"You haven't even let me finish," he sighed.

I stop from typing and looked at him.

"Jellal, I know what you're trying to say,"

I said. He wanted to have sex, and he had asked this a thousands time only being refused in the end. I already told him a hundred times that I will only agree on doing that with him "AFTER" we get married.

"I can't believe you still refuse until now, even though I-"

"Wait, please, let us not talk about that," I sighed and gone back in typing. In the past 2 years, his been teasing me, touching me, making me watch x rated videos. He was making me arouse so that I could give in because of desire but in the end, I still refused. I don't want my emotions and desires to control over me, and fell guilty in the end. I will only give in, if I am certain that he is the one for me. 2 years and 2 months is not enough for us.. which I thought to myself. I accepted him, as he had ask me to be his girlfriend bec. I kinda like him, but love is a different thing on that time, and as of now I could say that the word "like" had turned into "love" but this doesn't mean that I will agree already on his desires. I still want to be certain. I don't want to lose my virginity to the man who is only going to leave me in the end.

"Ok," he said. "Then let's get-"

"No,"

He groaned in frustration

"But-"

"No,"

"But why?"

"You want us to get married just because you want sex, do you think I want that?" I said as I raised an eyebrow.

"But I do love you," he said sweetly

"I love you too," I smiled at him.

"So-"

"No," I said. Truthfully, I don't want him to be upset in this matter.. Well his always upset in this matter. I always try my best in all this years to make him happy. I always cook his favorites, being sweet to him, and doing activities, to know more each other and other stuff.

Their was a long silence. Ten minutes had past. I took a glimpse at him. His right elbow is resting on the table and his hand cupped around his mouth. He looks childish but mature in a way. He suddenly sighed.

"Erza,"

"Hmmm.."

"I'm going to asked you one more time but this time, if you say no, we're breaking up," he said in a serious tone.

I stop, shocked to what he had said. I look at him, searching his face if he was serious to what he had said. "Are you serious?" I asked in a low tone but loud enough for him to hear.

"Yes," he said sternly.

"I ask you again, tell me seriously, are you serious?"

"Yes,"

I felt pain in my chest and my eyes are starting to get wet. I immediately looked down and put my left hand in my forehead just to prevent him from seeing my eyes. I tried to control myself and sighed.

"My answer is still no," I said immediately. I want this to be over. I want him to leave. I was angry at him and depressed because I had loved him, but if he was able to say that.. No.. He had said it.. Then he is not one for me.. I don't want to live the rest of my life with someone, who greatly values his stupid desires over than others.

Neither of us speak no more. I heard the creak of a chair being pushed and then the sound of a footsteps getting fainter. I knew that he had left, and as he had left, my tears suddenly fell. I did not move. I was weak to move.

"Erza,"

I suddenly heard Jellal's voice. He had came back and I didn't noticed it. I turned to see Jellal standing beside me. My eyes widen and my face became pale. Jellal is crying and... "Je-"

BANG!

My vision became blur as my body falls down slowly into the floor. But on those seconds left on my life, I could still see Jellal, he had fallen into his knees. His face was in shock, he muttered something that I couldn't hear. My body slammed hard into the floor and the darkness took over me.

"Hey!"

I snapped out and saw my boyfriend. He took the chair and put it near beside me and sat. He looked at my laptop reading the half end of my story.

He raised his eyebrow. "This is new, I didn't know, you like this kind of genre,"

"Actually no, I don't, its for a client of mine. He wanted me to write a short script and he wanted it to be like this," I said.

"Oh," he said, "I don't really like this kind of stories and worst, you used both of our names,"

"Don't worry, I'll change it, I haven't decided on a name yet," I chuckled because of his concerned. "And second of all, you are different from him, your kind, understanding, sweet, the best man I ever had,"

"Well ofcourse, you would say that because I'm your first boyfriend, unless-" he looked at me suspiciously.

I chuckled. "I'm not cheating on you okay? Why would I cheat, if I had a man like you in my life?"

"Being cheesy are we," he smiled.

"Look whose talking," I said, pinching his cheek.

Both of us laugh.

"Well, what I said back then, until now and forever more is the truth," he said.

He rested his left elbow in the table and cupped his left hand around his cheek and mouth. He lifted his right hand and caress my left cheek. "Your beautiful, kind, understanding and.. You always give me cavities,"

I looked at him with a confused and questioning looked. "Cavities?" I've asked.

"Because your so sweet," he smiled.

"Cheesy," I said. both of us laugh.


	2. Chapter 1

**Erza (POV) point of view**

I stop in front of a 30 storey building. My boyfriend's family owns a company and this is where Jellal is working and he is currently the vice president. I know its hard to believe, on the likes of him, falling in love at a person like me, but his family approves of it. This only proves how kind they are, which is why their company immediately rose in fame because of their good hearts.

I met Jellal when his father's secretary called me, saying they need me to create a script for their advertisement video, which I immediately accepted, and on that point, we met each other.

I stop reminiscing and went into the lobby, the guard immediately smiled as he saw me. "Good afternoon Ms. Scarlet, are we here to visit Mr. Jellal Fernandez today?"

"Good afternoon, yes, a surprise visit," I nod and smiled back.

I left him and went to the receptionist.

"Good afternoon Erza," the receptionist greeted. She has blond hair, that flows around her shoulders.

"Good morning lucy," I greeted back. We have been friends since highschool but after we graduated, she went to the other country to pursue her course and we met each other again when I accidentally bump into her when I was in a hurry. She was looking for a job so I recommended her here.

"Is Jellal busy?"

"Let me check," Lucy began typing something in her computer.

"So did you decided yet?" I suddenly ask.

"Decide what?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Loki and Natsu,"

Lucy stop and she began to blush. Loki and Natsu were cousins and both of them had fallen in love with Lucy, but she can't decide whom to choose.

She shook her head. "Well, I don't know yet, they are both nice. Loki is mature but a bit playboy, a lot of girls always hangs around him but his very protective and sweet. Natsu however is dense at times but his very honest and he likes to make me laugh," Lucy's face became redder.

"Oh, is that so, you already know their good and bad side," I chuckled.

"Well we do hang around a lot, but I do wish that I didn't have to choose," Lucy sighed, "your really lucky Erza to have Jellal, his sweet, funny, kind, handsome-"

"Okay, okay I get it," I laughed. "So is Jellal busy?" I asked again

"Oh yeah, sorry," Lucy began typing again in her keyboard. "His on a meeting, it will take an hour before they finish,"

I looked at my wristwatch. I am going to meet my client 30 minutes later and we will probably just take a few minutes, since I only need to give the script. "Then I'll come by later then, don't tell him that I came okay, I want to surprise him," I said.

"Okay," Lucy said.

I walk out and smiled back at the guard.

"I'll be back later,"

The guard smiled and nod.

-50 minutes later-

-office-

I was sitting patiently while looking at my client, reading my script. Its been 20 minutes now and he haven't finish looking at it yet, which made me a bit annoyed. Especially knowing, that when a client took a lot of time thinking on your scripts, means their is a tendency of the client to reject it, but I hope not. No one had rejected my works yet.

Finally the client put the script down on the table and sighed. I couldn't help myself raising an eyebrow.

He suddenly smiled. "I like it," he finally said. A relief burst inside of me.

I smiled back, hiding my irritation towards him for that long silence he gave me "Then I'll be going now, just send the payment to my bank account, as usual" I said as I stood up.

"Ah wait, Ms. Scarlet,"

"Yes?"

"My boss really wants you to be part of his company, I really hope you'll reconsider it," he said

I sat back, " I really appreciate it but my decision will still remain as it is," I smiled

"We have a lot of benefits and I know that we had offered the highest salary," he said, convincing me. "Not only that, this is once in a life time opportunity, not everyone had a chance to grasp this offer and you will have a stable job,"

I chuckled, "what you had said is true, good benefits, high salary, a stable job, but I still refuse,"

His eyes widen in confusion.

"Truthfully enough, your salary offer is nothing compare to what I am gaining now, so I don't really care about the benefits because I could get those benefits even without working here, and having a stable job is a good idea but I don't want to be chained in one place only, I won't be able to reach my goals if that happens," I looked at him. He was stunned to what I had said. "And lastly, not to be rude, IF I do accept, my job will be doubled and my income will gravely decreased. I won't gain anything if I stay in a company, the company and the boss will be the one whose hugging the glory. I know your boss knows what I'm talking about, so I hope you guys would accept my decision." I said, saying it in a kinder manner.

"Okay, I'll respect that and I'll tell the boss about our conversation," he said, disappointed.

I nod and said goodbye. I sighed as I finally left the client. "I think I shouldn't have said those things" regretting a bit. "But, I was really irritated on him, making me worry like that, I couldn't help myself, and I only said those things so they would stop bothering me with their calls and emails. Oh well not my fault," suddenly changing my mind. That company had been bothering my life since i had firstly took a project from them. Maybe i should just reject their next project and tell them, that i will only accept their projects again if they stop pestering me on their offers, but after what had happened, the boss might get angry and maybe already had put me in a blacklist. I chuckled. Its actually depends on HOW that guy will tell the boss. If he said it in a sarcastic way, which I didn't say it like that, then definitely the boss will get angry at me. So let's just hope that the guy is not a jerk. "Maybe I should had punch him," smiling to myself. I looked at my wristwatch to check on the time. "His meeting is already over, I better get going then," I smiled.

**Jellal's (POV) point of view**

I stretch my arms in the air as I left the meetings room. "Finally, that was a long and boring one," I said to myself. But being the vice president of a production company, starglaizer, I have no choice.

The company is planning to create a movie and I recommended my girlfriend to be the writer. The meeting took a lot of time thinking about the genre and until now, we haven't decided anything yet, so i told them that my girlfriend will take care of it, since she is knowledgeable on the interests of the audience. I smiled. Definitely my girlfriend will be happy with this news, it will be a new experience to her and the company offers a big pay, as my girlfriend has already a name in the industry.

I went and waited for the elevator. As soon as the door opened, I immediately entered and push the 1st floor button.

My stomach suddenly growled. Good thing his alone in the elevator. "Oh how I wish I could eat my girlfriends cooking now," I said to myself. I decided to eat outside even though we have a cafeteria inside. The elevator stop and the door opened. I went out to see a woman with scarlet hair. I smiled and knew immediately it was Erza. She was talking to Lucy. I silently went behind her.

'good thing she didn't notice me' I thought to myself.

I blindfolded my hands in her eyes gently. "Guess who?" Changing my voice a little.

Erza grab my hands and immediately turned, looking at me. I immediately grab her waist, pulled her and kissed her. Then I suddenly felt that she is pushing me away. I stop and broke the kiss. I looked at her baffled. Her head is down and her face were blushing hard, and she seems that she is going to cry. "Erza, what's wrong?" I suddenly panicked. I raised my hand to touch her face but she suddenly reacted and so I stop. "Erza?"

"Jellal?"

A familiar voice suddenly called me. I turned around. I was shocked. Before my eyes, I saw another Erza looking at me, eyes wide opened. "Erza?" I was baffled on why their is another Erza. I look back at Erza, who was in front of me and turn back again at Erza, who was behind. "What- I- who- Erza?"

The Erza in front of me ran towards the Erza behind me. The Erza who had ran, immediately embraced the other Erza tightly, crying.

"Big sis!"


	3. Chapter 2

**ERZA (POV)**

**-Cafe-**

The three of us decided to talk things out in a cafe. Beside me is my twin sister, still crying over the kiss and Jellal is opposite in my direction, facing me with a gloomy face.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't know," Jellal said, pleading to my sister.

"I-its o-kay," she said, trying to control herself from crying. She was clinging to my arm.

"Really- I-I didn't know," Jellal kept explaining. "I'm really sorry erza,"

"I understand, she is my twin sister and its really hard to tell which is which unless you talked to us," I told him.

'Did I just said something wrong?' I thought as I saw Jellal sulking more.

"I didn't know you have a twin sister," jellal finally spoke after sulking.

"I did told you back then about Riza... Once... " I said.

"Yes, I kinda remember that now," he became depress again.

"Its not your fault, both us didn't know that my sister is coming, so Riza why did you come so suddenly? And why didn't you call me that your coming?" I asked my sister, as I looked at her.

"Well, I want to surprise you, and I have something to tell you," she said

I nod, signaling her to continue.

"A lawyer came in, bringing something from mother," she said, letting go of my arm.

"From mother?" I asked, my eyes wide opened. Our parents died 2 years ago because of a car accident. Its a good thing that I already graduated at that time, because of that I was easily able to find a suitable job to support my sisters.

She nod. "He handed me and kagura 3 boxes with our name engrave each in a box, so I came here,"

"But why are you doing in starglaizer (name of Jellal's company)?" Jellal suddenly asked.

"I went to the apartment on where my big sis lives but no one was around, and I remember her telling me that her boyfriend is working in there.." She said, her head down embarrassed, as she remembered the kiss. "So I thought she would be there too,"

"So where's the boxes?" I asked, trying to wipe the awkwardness

"Well.."

"Don't tell me you've lost it?" I raised an eyebrow. My sister is a bit irresponsible, almost all of her belongings disappeared without her knowing.

"Ah no.. No.. I.. Kagura told me that she will handle it. She will be coming here next month with the boxes. Our mother wanted us to open the boxes together,"

"Oh ok,"

"Kagura?" Jellal asked

"Our half sister, she is a year younger than us, I did told you about her before,"

"Once..." Jellal added. "Oh but Riza, why are you calling erza big sis? Aren't you two twins, which only means you two had the same age?" Jellal asked again.

"Well, between us, she is very mature, reliable, and very responsible but me, I'm childish, dense and weak," Riza said sadly "That's why I see erza as my big sister," she suddenly smiled.

"I don't mind you calling me that, but you shouldn't be telling those things to yourself, all of us have weaknesses too in different ways," I said as I pat riza's head.

She smiled back, finally her tears disappeared.

"Oh yeah, erza I have something to tell you before I forgot," Jellal said.

I nod and listened to him.

After jellal had explained.

"That's great!" I said excitedly. "Though writing a script for a movie is not entirely new to me but deciding the genre is,"

"Oh and tom. We are going to assessed some actors and actresses," jellal said.

"What? Already?"

"Only 7 of them for now, since they are going to be busy on the next days, it will be hard to find another free time for them," jellal explained. "And we are just going to assessed them, with this, it will help you find the suitable ones already, and they might give you an idea while were at it"

"I guess, so you mean 'WE'. As in the two of us only?" I asked.

"Yes, you and I will be the one, the others are pretty busy," jellal smiled

"Can we bring lucy to assessed them too?"

"Lucy?"

"Yes, she had the same interest us me, she is also a writer and she always joins in a drama clubs in schools, which will be a big help for us," I said

"Really? I didn't know that, but okay. I'll invite her too," jellal smiled.

"No! Order her," I said sternly. "How about you riza do you want to come?" I asked.

"No, I'm tired and I wanted to rest," riza said.

**-the next day-**

**-auditorium-**

Narrators point of view

Erza was in a bad mode. She was glaring at someone on the corner of the stage. It was Jellal and with him, is an actress trying to flirt with her boyfriend. She clutch on the un-opened water bottle.

"That witch! She is going to die!" Erza said angrily.

"Erza, please calm down," lucy said, afraid at her friend who was already emitting an evil aura.

the actress name was Minerva, she just started last year as an actress and already making her name known.

Minerva took a step forward letting her body almost touching his boyfriend's body.

A fiery aura burst out from Erza.

Her grip tighten and the water bottle she was holding suddenly burst. Lucy immediately grab the assessment papers away, luckily she was able to save them. Or they will start all over again.

"Erza if you don't stop, you'll burn the papers and especially me!" Lucy shouted in fear.

Jellal pushed Minerva away "I'm sorry but I already had a girlfriend," he said. Sighing.

"Yes that's it Jellal, push her away," erza saying happily beneath her breath.

But Minerva continues on flirting, which made Erza snap.

"That's it!" Erza looked around, as if searching for a weapon. She saw an eraser and immediately pick it up.

"Wait erza! What are you doing!" Lucy asked, afraid on what her friend will do

"Don't worry, I'll buy you a new one,"

"No that's not what I'm-"

Erza took aim and threw the eraser with all her might.

"Ouch!" Minerva screamed in pain. She held her hand in her head and turned. She saw a red haired girl talking to a blond girl.

"Pretend that we are talking," erza immediately said.

"What? I- well..." lucy sighed and suddenly chuckled, "you really haven't change erza,"

"What?" Erza suddenly blushed and looked away. "I just don't want anyone flirting with my jelly (nickname for jellal)"

Lucy smiled. Erza looked at the corner of the stage again. Minerva still kept on flirting with her boyfriend.

"That's it!" Erza stood up.

"Wait erza! Wait stop!" Lucy begged.

Arms suddenly appeared, grabbing Erza to stop.

"What the? Let go of me!" Erza said angrily.

"Calm yourself erza!" It was loki.

"Yeah, stop it will you," it was natsu.

Both of them grab her trying to stop her but to no avail she was able to drag them little by little.

Erza became more pissed as she saw Minerva trying to kiss Jellal. Inrage, she accidentally elbowed loki and natsu in their face. Both of them, stumbled down hard.

"Ouch!" They cried in unison.

Erza stop as she realize to what she had done. Jellal immediately saw what happened and ran towards her.

"Erza!" Jellal called and stop in front of Erza.

Erza immediately embrace him.

"What happened?" Jellal asked.

"Oh we are just playing and I end up hurting them.

"What? playing? You wer-" loki stop as erza gave him an evil glare.

Loki and natsu sweat drops.

"Ah y-yes, w-we we-were playing," Natsu stammered. "Right loki?"

Loki nod. "Y-yes,"

"I'm really sorry," erza said to them, her face suddenly change into an angelic being.

Lucy sighed. "People who are in love are really scary," she told herself.


End file.
